deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyoko Warriors vs Tenkai Knights
Description What if Death Battle. Tenkai Knights vs Code Lyoko. This is Gogeta46power's tenth battle in season 1. Interlude Zinogre: Technology, it advanced our civilization to new heights. Gogeta: But people just say screw it, I'll go inside technology. Zinogre: Like the Tenkai Knights, the saviors made of bricks. Gogeta: And the Lyoko Warriors, the saviers made of CGI Zinogre: I'm Zinogre and he is Gogeta and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in an Death Battle. Lyoko Warriors Gogeta: Enter the Kadic Academy, a seemingly normal academy that, of course, something interesting. Zinogre: The four classmates Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie discover the an artificial inteliigence named Aelita who is the only one tht lives in the virtual world of Lyoko. Gogeta: Three of these classmates go into the world of Lyoko to stop the evils of X.A.N.A, that wants to destroy humanity and most likely take over the world. M Bison: Of course! Zinogre: Wha...... Well these three go into Lyoko to protect Aelita so she can go into X.A.N.A's towers to power them down Gogeta: Of course having to protect the sole savior of humanity is not easy, so they rely on their abilities and weapons to fight hordes of robots created by X.A.N.A. Zinogre: First of which is Odd Robbia which is a cat man, why is he a cat man. Gogeta: Well being a cat man helps with having instincts and having great agility. Zinogre: He has laser arrows that have 10,000 arrows on both of his wrists. He needs concentration to use them just a little not a lot. Gogeta: He has a shield that is well... a shield that can block lasers. Zinogre: Wierdly a lot of damage to it can kill him for some reason. Gogeta: Randomely at times an ability called antcipation activates for Odd that lets him sees a vision to help his friends but the shield replaced it. Zinogre: Why a shield over a dues ex machina, anyway he has teleportation that he got rid of, whyyyyyyy. Gogeta: Also he is the first one to die most of the time because he is reckless. Zinogre: That makes too much sense, well the second Lyoko Warrior is Yumi Ishiyama. Her main way of fighting is with two steel-like fans that she can materialize out of nowhere. Gogeta: These fans are good for offence and defence, she can cut through metal and block laser fire. Zinogre: Along with her fans, she has a bo-staff which is great for clobbering opponents. Gogeta: She also has the ability of telekinesis to lift and throw stuff. Zinogre: Next of the Lyoko Warriors is Ulrich Stern, the swordsman of the group. Gogeta: He wields a katana that can of course block laser fire and he relies on swift strikes. Zinogre: To make up for the sword's lace in long range effectiveness, he has the ability super sprint which allows him to go very fast. Gogeta: His other ability is trianulate, which create clones that die with one shot. These clones are as smart as him and can use the super sprint. Zinogre: The next teamate is Aelita and she can throw energy to get her opponents at a long range. Gogeta: She can sense the presence and see invisible targets. Zinogre: The last of the Lyoko Warriors is William Dunbar and he is arguably the strongest of the group. Gogeta: His main weapon of choice is his Zweihander and this behemoth of a sword does not just block lasers, it deflects them. Zinogre: And of course he can shoot lasers out of the sword. Gogeta: His special power is the super smoke ability. This ability lets him become intangible and can move along the ground very fast. Zinogre: Alone, they are capable, but as a team they are near unstopable. Gogeta: They are all strong enough to tear apart metal. Zinogre: All of these people are prone to devitualization which kills them out of the world. Gogeta: Even with that, they are one team that I do not want to fight on call of duty. Tenkai Knights Zinogre: Eons ago, in the cube shaped planet of Quarton, populated by the Tenkai, was messed up by a war between the Corekai and the Currupted Army. Gogeta: Gee I wonder who the villain is. Zinogre: Led by Commander Beag, the Corekai fought valiantly against Vilius but were too weak to beat him. Gogeta: The only men that could defeat Vilius are the Tenkai Knights, Bravenwolf, Tributon, Valorn, and Lydendor, and they did beat him. Zinogre: But VIlius called upon the Tenkai Dragon, that was also defeated by the Tenkai Knights. Gogeta: They were never seen again until the year of 2034 when they rose again with teenagers. Zinogre: The four teenagers are named Guren, Ceylan, Chooki, and Toxsa, okay who the hell named their kids Toxsa. Gogeta: The all went into a strange building and they found out they were the chosen ones to fight the evils of Vilius that is back to take vengeance on the Tenkai Knights. Zinogre: The first one of the group and the leader is Guren, and he has the core of the Tenkai Knight Bravenwolf. Gogeta: He is the Tenkai of power, also he has a Tenkai energy sword. Zinogre:Being Bravenwolf he is proficient in swordsmanship and can do robofusion which fuses him with his partners. Gogeta: He has transformations like his titan mode that increases his strength and speed and he can shoot giant beams from his sword. Zinogre: He can transform once again into his elemental mode which lets him shoot fire and he also has a titan mode with this. Gogeta: HIs best though is the Tenkai wolf form which gives him two swords and he can fly. Zinogre: Next of the group is Ceylan which is the owner of the core of the Tenaki Knight Tributon, which is the Tenkai of speed. Gogeta: He is a very good archer made up of Tenkai energy. Zinogre: He has a titan mode which is the same except with enhanced abilities. Gogeta: He has an elemental mode which gives him the power of cyrokinesis which lets him shoot ice. This also has a titan mode. Zinogre: Next of the Knights is Chooki, which ownes the core of Lydendore which is the Tenkai of agility. Gogeta: He has a chain saber and a shuriken like shield. He is a good hand to hand fighter as well. Zinogre: He too has a titan form (this is going to get redundant that increases his abilities. Gogeta: His elemental lets use electrokinesis and he has lightning speed He also has a titan form of that. Zinogre: The next of the Knights is Toxsa and he has the core of Valorn. Valorn is the Tenkai of strength. Gogeta: For a weapon he has a spear and it can shoot lasers. Zinogre: He has a titan form. His elemental form lets him use geokinesis. That too has a titan form. Gogeta: Next Knight is Gen which he has the core of Dromus. It is a ripoff of Bravenwolf but instead of pyrokinesis he has the ability of aerokinesis. He has a titan, elemental, and an elemental titan form. Zinogre: The final of the Knights is Beni which has the core of Venetta. Gogeta: She has the power of web use and teleportation. She uses a dagger. Zinogre: This was redundant but we got through it somehow. Gogeta: Lets just see who will win. Intermission Zinogre: All right the combatents are set lets end this debate once and for all. Gogeta and Zinogre: It't time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (This battle will be taking place in Quarton) Odd: This robots are way too easy. They are too weak now, it is very simple to destroy them now. Ulrich: Don't lose focus Odd. Odd: I know, I know. Yumi: Really, you need you head in the game. Odd: I know, calm down. Jeremie: Wait what is that. Aelita: What? Jeremie: It is a parralel universe right next to Lyoko. Aelita: You are correct. Yumi: Well that's done, lets head back. William: Yeah. (They go back to Jeremie) Odd: Hey Jeremie. Jeremie: Check this out guys, it is a parralel universe to Lyoko, it seems to be called Quarton. Odd: Great, another place to discover more robots, I was getting bored of Lyoko anyway. Aelita: I do not think that is a good idea. Odd: Why? Jeremie: It may be dangerous and we don't know much about it. Ulrich: It may not be the worst thing ever, I mean it cannot be more dangerous that Lyoko. Yumi: Yeah we won't die, only devirtualized. Jeremie: What if it is different there, what if you can't get back. Aelita: Sigh... I think we sould go. Jeremie: What! Aelita: I mean sure it ould be dangerous, but it may not be and we can handle ourselves. Willian: Do you honestly think I'd get myself killed. Jeremie: Fine, I'll open a portal. Odd: YES!! (Meanwhile on Quarton) Guren: Back at it again guys huh. Granox: It won't be like last time Tenkai Knights. Ceylan: What makes this different. Slyger: He has a point. Granox: Shut up! Slyger: Gen, maybe you can come back to us. Gen: Not a chance. Chooki: No matter how you try, he will not join you. Toxsa: Yeah, keep your buisness to yourself. Granox: I swear I will kill the green one. Toxsa: Come here, I right here. Chooki: Don't antagonize him. Beni: You are an idiot Toxsa. Toxsa: Who wasked you. Slyger: Kill them!! (Granox and Slyger attack the Tenkai Knights only to be easily defeated) Ceylan: That's what they get. Guren: It makes you wonder why they try. Beag: Another swell victory by the legendary Tenkai Knights! Toxsa: Please contain your exitement. Chooki: We are not done yet. (A wormhole appears in the sky) Odd: Why did I land on my head? William: Because you are a bonehead. Guren: Who are you. Ulrich: Guys get ready for a fight. (The Lyoko Warriors get into a battle stance) Ceylan: They want to fight. Toxsa: What chumps. Guren: Don't misjudge your opponents. Beni: Hey Beag, how about you help. Beag: Don't worry, I'll cheer you on. I'll be on the sidelines. Beni: (Is this guy serious) Gen: (Who are these guys, they look different, they aren't blocky, they are not from this world. Are they also Tenkai Knights) Odd: Prepare to lose dumbys. Toxsa: Who are you calling a dumby. Odd: You. Yumi: Settle down. Chooki: Calm down Toxsa. Toxsa: Right. (The Tenkai Knights prepare for battle) Fight!!! Odd: Lets do this! (Odd runs up at the Tenkai Knights) Yumi: Stop! Odd: Hmmm Yumi: We need strategy. (Toxsa shoots two lasers at Odd but he dodges) Odd: Did you really think that would work. (The lasers keep going at the rest of the Lyoko Warriors) Ulrich: I got it. (Ulrich blocks the lasers) Ceylan: How did yoiu miss! Toxsa: I did not miss. (Yumi throws her fans at Chooki but he blocks and they back to her hands) Chooki: Looks like I have mjy opponent. Ulrich: Super Speed!! (Ulrich runs up to Guren and slashes him) Guren: Agh! Gen: I got you Guren. (Gen tries to get to Guren to help him) William: Nope. (William goes into smoke and counterattacks Gen by blocking his sword) William: Do you think I'll just stand there and let you do that? Gen: That's the plan. WIlliam: What? Gen: I was hoping someone will try to save your friend so there will be one less person in the group. William: Clever. Ceylan: I get the furry. Odd: What do you mean by that. Ceylan: Oh nothing. Yumi: I get the bee, got it. Aelita: You know I am the least capable of the group. I cannot take two. Yumi: You'll be fine, trust me. (Chooki runs up to Yumi and Yumi brings out her bo staff) Toxsa: Ok I'll take her I guess. Beni: Don't forget me. Toxsa: Suuuurre. Beni: What is that supposed to mean. Toxsa: Nothing. (The screen pans over to Guren and Ulrich) Guren: You are a swordsman to. Ulrich: Yes. (They charge at each other clashing their swords together) Ulrich: Super Speed! (Ulrich goes fast slashing Guren withough Guren even seeing him) Guren: Such speed! (The screen pans over to Ceylan and Odd with them colliding arrows) Odd: You are not a bad shot. Ceylan: You aren't either but I a better. Odd: Oh really? (Odd jumps on Ceylan and starts to beat him down and shoot arrows at Ceylan while he is down) Odd: Woohoo one down. Ceylan: Not... yet. Odd: Not done yet? (Odd kicks Ceylan into a rock and goes to check on him to finish the job) Odd: You done yet. Ceylan: Activate Tenkai Titan mode. Odd: Huh? (The screen pans over to Yumi and Chooki both dodging and countering each others attacks) Yumi: Just get hit with one of these already. Chooki: Could say the same about you. (Chooki finally gets a hit off with his shuriken shield) Yumi: Aaahh! Chooki: I need to be cautios. Activate Tenkai Titan mode! (The screen pans over to Toxsa, Beni, and Aelita) Toxsa: Just stand still. Beni: Yes please stand still. Aelita: No! (Aelita blasts them with energy blasts) Toxsa: God dang it you know what! Activate Tenkai Titan mode! Beni: Show off. (The screen pans over to Gen and William colliding swords) William: You are really concentrated to the fight aren't you. Gen: Of course. William: What about this? (William turns into smoke and appears behind Gen and attacks him with a huge slash) Gen: Obviously I cannot win this fight. Activate Tenkai Titan mode. Guren: Everyone is already going titan well okay then. Activate Tenkai TItan mode! (Odd is shown to be thrown out of the rock and Ceylan grabs him and smashes him to the ground then shooting him with the arrow but Odd blocks with the shield) Yumi: I need to throw him. (Yumi uses her telekinesis to throw Chooki across the sandy terrain) Toxsa: Chooki! (Beni attacks Aelita and actually hitting her for once doing massive damage) Aelita: I'm going to die. Ceylan: Why not go all of the way, activate elemental titan mode. (Ceylan goes elemental titan mode) Odd: Holy crap, what the hell. Ulrich: You doubled your size, still won't win, triangulation. Guren: Three copies, well activate elemental titan mode. (Guren with elemental titan mode uses his fire to kill the clones and does massive damage to Ulrich) Ulrich: It is over. (Ceylan is shown devirtiualizing Odd, Toxsa and Beni is shown to devirtualize Aelita) Chooki: Activate elemental titan mode. Yumi: Aelita, Odd oh no. (Chooki uses his electricity to devirtualize Yumi) Gen: It is over. William: It is not. (William shoots a giant blast from hs sword but does no damage to Gen. Gen stabs William through his chest devirtualizing him) Ulrich: I give, defeat me. Guren: Okay. (Guren devirtualizes Ulrich) Jeremie: How was it. Odd: It.. it was horrible. KO!!!! Analysis Zinogre: That was sad at the end, well it is true that the Lyoko Warriors are older. Gogeta: The Tenkai Knights take literally every other aspect in this fight. Zinogre: They are far stronger, taking on beings of far greater power. Gogeta: They have speed that far outclasses any of the other opponents, except for Ulrich. Zinogre: But Ulrich alone with his speed is not enough to take down the Tenkai Knights. Gogeta: Their durability destroyed the Lyoko Warriors. Zinogre: They have better teamwork. Gogeta: Also they have more members. Zinogre: Aelita and Odd kinda suck as well. Gogeta: It just looks like the Lyoko Warriors were Code Lyowned. Zinogre: The winners are the Tenkai Knights. Advantages and Disadvantages Tenkai Knights +Almost Everything -Not as Experienced Lyoko Warriors +More Experienced -Basically Everything Else Next Time Next time on Death Battle is Bill Cipher vs RED Who Will Win? Tenkai Knights Lyoko Warriors Better? Tenkai Knights Code Lyoko Category:Technology Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Teenagers Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Gogeta46power Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016